


Nightwatch

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: Steven has just been accepted as a new nightwatch in the newly opened Pizzeria in Beach City. But, he find that a person, particularly his own boss have something to hide. Will Steven successfully uncover his own boss secret before his secretive boss do something bad to him, the Crystal Gems, or anyone else?





	Nightwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever Steven Universe fanfic. 
> 
> Before you read my own Steven Universe fanfic, there's something I need to tell you.
> 
> 1\. You'll most likely to meet with some grammar errors since I live in not an English-speaking country. 
> 
> 2\. I'm also planned to upload my fanfic to my DeviantArt account and my Tumblr account.
> 
> My DeviantArt account is FahrezaArubusman45 (https://fahrezaarubusman45.deviantart.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr account is FahrezaArubusman45 (www.fahrezaarubusman45.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So, I hope you are enjoying my own SU fanfic!

Nightwatch

By FahrezaArubusman

 

**Chapter 1**

It's a sunny Sunday morning. Steven Quartz Universe just turned 18 years old a week ago. He thinks now it's time to find a job.

After getting a bath and breakfast, Steven walked to the porch and grabbed a newspaper and then he sat on the living room couch and started to read the newspaper, looking for a job that suitable for him.

"Now let's find some job that suitable for me" Steven said as he flipped newspaper pages.

After flipping newspaper pages over and over for about half an hour, he almost give up.

"I think no job for me" Steven mumbled.

Then all the sudden, there's an article about job vacancy that draws his attention.

 

_**EMPLOYEE WANTED** _

_The newly opened Pizzeria in Beach City needs a Nightwatch._

_Working from 11:00 pm to 06:00 am, five days a week._

_$250 per week plus with other benefits._

_If you're interested, please go to this website for online application filling._

 

"Ah I think this job is suitable for me" Steven said as he put the newspaper on the coffee table in front of him.

"Now I just have to go to this website to fill my application" Steven then got up from couch and walked toward his laptop he placed on top of the kitchen counter.

Just before he typing his name on application's full name field, the warp pad suddenly activated and revealed Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst stood on top of the warp pad.

They just finished their mission to capture another corrupted gems.

"Good morning, Steven" greeted Pearl while she followed by Garnet and Amethyst walked to the couch.

"Good morning guys" replied Steven while he continued to fill the job application.

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst sat beside Steven who still busy typing on his laptop.

"What are you doing dude?" Amethyst asked while she scooted more closer to Steven.

"I think now it's time for me to get a job" Steven replied.

"Good for you dude" Amethyst responded while she nodded her head.

"That's interesting" followed Garnet while she crossed her hand.

"What kind of job do you take?" asked Pearl.

"A Nightwatch" replied Steven while he still busy typing on his laptop.

"Hmm... okay then. As long as the job don't make you harmed or put you in danger" Pearl responded.

"The job is perfectly safe. All I have to do is just sitting and watch all the room through cameras all night long" Steven explained while he still typing his application.

"Okay I'm done" said Steven while he stopped typing and started hovering the mouse to move the cursor to the "Send" button.

"Now I just have to send this application" Steven then clicked the "Send" button and his application has been successfully sent.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Pearl.

"I just have to wait that my application is accepted or denied" replied Steven while he turned off his laptop.

"Alright" Pearl responded.

"I'll go visit Lapis and Peridot. You guys also come?" asked Steven.

"No. We already have another mission" replied Garnet.

"Oh I see" Steven responded. "Can I go with you guys?"

"We think this mission is too dangerous for you Steven" replied Garnet again while she adjusting his visor. "Go visit Lapis and Peridot instead. You can come with us on another mission"

Steven gave a sigh.

"Okay then. But you guys need to be careful" Steven said.

"We always careful. You don't have to worry about that" said Pearl.

Then the trio walked toward the Warp Pad. 

"We'll back at afternoon" said Pearl. "You have to go back before dark, okay?"

Steven nodded.

"See you later dude!" Amethyst said as the warp pad activated and the trio disappeared.

After the trio disappeared, Steven then use the warp pad to go to visit Lapis and Peridot at the barn.

 

Hours later

It's already at night. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst are inside the Beach House, waiting for Steven to go home.

"It's getting dark. Where's Steven?" Pearl asked with worries in her voice.

"Maybe he's on way home" replied Amethyst.

Then the warp pad activated and Steven stood on top of the pad for seconds before he walked toward the trio. Pearl immediately stood up.

"Where have you been? It's already dark!" Pearl shouted while she crossed her hand and looked at Steven.

"I'm already said you have to get back home before dark"

"I'm so sorry Pearl. Peridot and Lapis ask me to join to watch Camp Pining Hearts with them" Steven said as he sat on the couch, beside Garnet.

"Ah I see" replied Pearl. "But don't do that again. You made us worried"

"Okay" Steven responded.

Steven then grabbed his laptop and immediately turned the laptop on.

Minutes later, Steven realized that his job application was accepted and can get to work as a nightwatch.

"Well I got that job" Steven said.

"That nightwatch job?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah" Steven replied.

"Congrats Steven" greeted Garnet while she clapped her hand followed by Pearl and Amethyst.

"Congrats dude" Amethyst continued while she also clapped her hand.

"So when you go to work?" Pearl asked while the sound clapping hand faded.

"Tomorrow night" replied Steven.

"It means that you have to get ready for your work tomorrow" said Garnet.

"That's right" Steven responded.

 

The next day

At afternoon Steven is getting ready for his first night as a nightwatch in a local Pizzeria.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning guys" said Steven while he walked downstairs.

"Be careful Steven" Garnet said.

"Okay Garnet" Steven responded while he opened the door and immediately walked out from his house.

As soon as Steven out of sight, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst sat together in the couch.

"I honestly worried about Steven" said Pearl while she slowly bowed her head.

"Yeah me too" Amethyst contunued while she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"He will be okay" Garnet said with low voice, tried to calm her two worried friend. "He's brave, he's strong and he know what to do when he's in danger"

"But how about the creature we tried to catch yesterday? That creature is too strong for us and that creature clearly mentioned Steven" Amethyst said in worried.

"Yes. But I'm afraid that the creature yesterday will go after Steven. We know that the creature we tried to catch yesterday is very strong and very dangerous, even for us. If that creature find Steven, he can get hurt or worse" continued Pearl with also worried voice.

"I'm also thinking like that" said Garnet. "Honestly, I don't know what will happen. Let's just hope that he'll be okay and go home tomorrow morning"

"I hope he'll be okay and nothing bad will happen to him" said Amethyst.

"Yeah" Pearl continued.


End file.
